


kiss me hard before

by sugarbabyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom!Harry, Buttsex, Dirty Talk, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Sex, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, daddy!louis, dom!Louis, larry - Freeform, larry buttfuck, mmm, slutty!Harry, sub!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyharry/pseuds/sugarbabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had a stressful day at work and he came home to see Harry fucking himself makes him furious. </p><p>Angry sex, I guess? idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me hard before

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time as you can see. I have always read and I'm like "hey why not write one? You're going to hell anyways" 
> 
> enjoy babes x

Everything's a mess. 

They are an hour late to ship the package over seas. 

Louis needs help and thankfully Zayn helped a lot. Although now they have to send it tomorrow morning at least the package is getting send. 

It was almost 10 in the evening. He was sure Harry texted earlier about being horny and such. He promised he'll do something to his little slut after work but Harry's probably asleep by now. 

Once he enters his mansion, he saw the empty hall way and living room. He walks upstairs and enters his room, putting down his briefcase before he went to Harry's room. The door of course, was unlock. 

His jaw dropped when he saw that Harry was still awake with a vibrator deep in his hole. 

"Ugh, ah!" He moans still not noticing Louis present that was getting closer to his bed. 

He sat on the bed, pulling it out of him making him open his eyes with wide eyes.

"What did I say about fucking yourself?" 

"Daddy, I'm so sor-" 

"I asked you a question, Harry." He raised his voice throwing the toy across the room.

Harry wanted to not say a word but he knows Louis won't like that. 

"You told me not to," 

"Arse up, you dirty slut." He demand and Harry did what he was told to. Laying his head on his pillow as he felt a smack againts his right butt cheek. 

"You're so impatient, aren't you?" Another smack. 

"Such a slut," Another Smack. 

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm so sorry, daddy!" 

Just when he thought another smack Is coming, he was wrong when he felt Louis now lubed finger enters his hole. 

"Daddy, I'm already stretched." He told Louis but Louis smack him again. 

"I dont fucking care, you slut!" He pulled his fingers out and start taking off his clothing.

Harry didn't dare to turn and look. He was already in trouble. 

"Ready, slut?" 

"Always ready for you, Daddy!" He told him, getting another smack. 

"Such a slut, aren't you?" 

"Only for you, daddy." 

"Say it!" 

"I'm a slut!" 

"That's my boy," Louis chuckled and start to spread the lube on his now hard cock. 

Harry was getting impatient. He want his daddy inside of him now. 

"Daddy, hurry!" 

He should not have said that. He earns yet another smack. 

"Good boys can wait," 

"But I'm not a good boy, daddy! I'm a slut- your slut" 

Louis moans hearing his comeback then push himself inside the younger boy. 

He thrust in and out of Harry hearing him moan uncontrollably. 

"Harder, daddy!" He moans "harder, make me come untouched!" 

Louis pulled out, yanking Harry's hair gaining a small whimper out of the curly haired boy. "Who told you you can come?" 

He started sobbing again, wanting to come so bad. "Daddy, please-" 

Louis lays down next to him. 

"Ride me till I come and I'll let you come," 

Harry jumps excitedly and let his cock enters his stretched hole again. 

He starts bouncing on his daddy, who wasn't touching harry. 

"Daddy, I need your touch" he whimpers. "Daddy, please touch me." 

"You look so good baby, fucking yourself on my big cock" 

Harry moans at his word then feel Louis' hands on his hips helping him bounce faster. 

"Oh yeah," Louis moans. "Mmm, love you my slut."

"Love you too, daddy" harry said then feels Louis comes to his high inside of him.

Without a second thought Harry released his juices all over Louis body then pulls out. 

"That was good," Louis whispered and stood up wiping himself with an extra towel on the couch. 

He was about to leave until Harry called him. "Daddy, stay here please."

Louis smiled and re joined his baby on the bed. 

Harry curled up next to him and he was cuddling his baby. 

"Mine," Louis whispered in his ear and start nibbling on his baby's ear. 

"Yours," Harry moans before drifting asleep.


End file.
